


犹赖有梨花

by farewell7



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farewell7/pseuds/farewell7





	犹赖有梨花

或许你见过那颗苹果吗？那颗被紧紧握着的，解渴的，冠以希望的，疯狂的，带你走向明天的。  
他只是亚当的苹果，是伊甸园里最红最甜的那颗。  
他是解药 是慰藉 他是欲望本身。  
于是甘愿沉沦，甘愿赤裸，甘愿在混沌与饕餮之间，行至瘦落天光。

是夜，杨淏翔靠在宾馆的床头，望着一墙之隔的屋内正在沐浴的可人儿。空调是开了16°c来着吧？怎么这么热呢。  
屋内的人却像是浑然不知，大片春光仍在变本加厉不要命的往外泻着。  
“靠”，  
杨淏翔暗骂一声，起身走去厕所，抬手敲了敲门。  
水声停止，始作俑者缓步走来，门只开一条缝，漏出个毛茸茸湿漉漉的小脑袋。  
“嘛呢? 我这儿洗着澡呢 您有事儿? 哦?怎么，这就忍不住了?”  
男人身下支起的帐篷宣告着赤裸裸的欲望，任谁都能一眼瞧出。  
“嗨，我这儿不是怕你自己一个人洗澡不安全嘛” 说着不顾那人的反抗挺着身子钻了进去。

谁不都是揣着明白装糊涂。这个点在一块儿开房的，哪有什么纯情的种儿，推拒显得极为无趣。于是干脆遵从灵魂，遵从肉体，伸手抚上了那勃起的性器。要不说美人哪儿都勾魂呢，青葱玉指上下套弄，无名指上的戒环不时碰触到底端的睾丸。电流穿过脑子直击心脏。大脑颤栗弦断的声音清晰无比。

“哥哥，舒服吗?”那人偏倚着一副天真无邪的乖怜模样，轻飘飘的语言背后藏着只有杨淏翔知道的狡邪圈套。  
一个“舒”字还没出口，龟头便传来一阵湿凉。飞升的快感让他差点没忍住直接交代出来。

再不干就他妈不是男人了。反手抄起正鼓着两个腮帮子的小家伙，挺身走出了门。  
“看来我这辈子是做不了柳下惠了”杨淏翔叹气，没注意到背上的小狐狸眯着眼睛笑的促狭。  
这感情，谁输谁赢还真不一定。

一把将人扔到床上，看着小人儿随着床垫的震动而上下起伏，杨淏翔只觉得身下的物什又涨大了两分。栖身压上，舌头轻车熟路的探入那熟悉的温热小口，舌尖不安分的勾起舌尖，拉扯，吮吸，轻咬。总是这样一吻过后，身下的人便挂着涎水软着身子陷入情欲了。杨淏翔对这点一直很自信。他的床伴，还没有一个没被这招击溃的呢。

趁人眼中还氤氲着水汽，舌头转而向下舔咬着胸前的两个红粒，轻轻的打着转。“唔...”一声呻吟泻出的同时，另一双同样骨节分明的白手慢慢探入了身后的秘境。湿滑的肠液随着手指的深入逐渐漏出浸湿了白色床单。猛的向上一顶，熟络的找到了那处柔软的凸起。压按，欣赏身下人猛然变了调的嘤咛。

变着法的蹂躏。  
每当这个时候张磊都会感叹为什么这双手在打快板的时候就没这么灵活。

正要继续，突然小家伙喊出了声:“翔子...眼...眼睛...”杨淏翔于是后知后觉不情愿的起了身，拿好丝带捂上了自己的眼，这才重回温柔乡。  
大概是两人间约定俗成的规定吧，张磊从不让杨淏翔在做爱的时候看自己。他怕被他看到自己眼睛里的爱意，又怕自己从他眼睛里看不到温柔的痕迹。  
不是有人说过吗，喜欢这种事情，捂住嘴巴，也会从眼睛里跑出来。  
他不敢，他不愿，他也不能。

打破对方胡思乱想的最好办法就是操到他无法思考。  
杨淏翔就这么做了。  
明明已经欢爱过那么多次，可小人儿的身体还是紧致的不行，刚进入一个头部就被卡的动弹不得。杨淏翔轻轻拍了拍张磊的屁股 ，“宝贝儿...放松...”同时手也不闲着，伸到前段握住人同样挺立的性器上下套弄。感受到后穴松动的迹象后，杨淏翔趁人不注意一个深顶全部没入。  
“啊～～......”两声同样的喟叹。

“翔...翔子，动动...”  
这时男人却突然起了坏心眼儿，偏停止动作不再动弹，语调散漫的问着身下的人:“磊磊刚才说什么？我没听清”  
自是了解对方心里在想什么。张磊勾了勾嘴角，慢慢起身小猫一样附在杨淏翔耳朵上:  
“我说......操我...”  
一句气音撩得男人血气冲顶，猛的倾身将人重新压回身下。  
不再客气的顶弄，一下一下重重的撞在小家伙的敏感点上。  
“啊...啊啊...翔...翔子...好大...太...太大了...你操的我...好...好爽...”一句话断断续续泻出，被那人以吻封缄，吞进了肚里。  
“再...再快点...”含混不清的声音随着四散的水声飘荡在屋内，咕叽咕叽乌拉乌拉像是念着什么魔法咒语。吻上的唇并不能阻挡那媚音的泄露，乱人心神，扰人神经。  
这时候杨淏翔不得不感叹，角儿就是角儿，叫个床都是带着韵的可人儿。  
他含混的想着，可算明白当初亚当为什么要摘那颗苹果了。放自己身上，别说是摘了，树他娘的都连根拔了。

身下的小人儿颤抖颤栗着唤着杨淏翔的名字:“翔...翔子...我...我要...去...去了...呜～”尾音都带着哭腔。  
可惜身上的人并不打算放过他，用手轻轻堵住了眼孔，压实了从嗓子里挤出两个音:“一起...”  
又是数百下的捣弄，终于一声闷吼 堵住性器的手松开，两人一起脱力达到了高潮。

空白的余韵里，张磊撑着身子坐起，抽了口煊赫门突然强吻着把烟渡给了杨淏翔。呛得那人直冒眼泪。  
这才像是得了趣开了心，眯着眼睛笑嘻嘻地抱臂坐着，盯着杨淏翔不停地眨巴眼睛。男人被挑逗兴起，一把扯下眼上的丝带，翻身扑上同小人儿嬉戏欢闹。

正欢娱间，一阵急促的铃声从房间一角蓦然响起。  
男人翻身下床，赤裸着身子接起了电话。  
刻意压低的声音并起不到太大的作用。这偌大的房，寂静的夜，无不为心的崩裂渲染着热烈的气氛。张磊听到电话那头似是一个姑娘，声音很甜。

“九郎哥，你去哪了 我好想你呀～”  
唤的是九郎，不是杨淏翔。  
嗯，只有自己是叫他翔子的。这样看来或许自己还是有那么点不同的吧。

“对不住了...我这边还有点事，明天再去找你哈”杨淏翔的声音透着些许不耐烦，但还是温柔的安抚着。  
转过身刚想张口解释，却发现张磊似乎并不甚在意的样子。便也缄口，只是对望。

“我先去冲澡啦，身上脏死了。”小家伙笑眯眯的对着他说，跐溜一下钻下了床。

“那...那我先睡，不等你了啊。”望着那人的背影，杨淏翔略有些失望的说。

你真的...一点不开心的感觉都没有吗?...

总是这样的，杨淏翔从张磊眼睛里从来都看不出一点感情。  
除了情动时眼角染上的绯红，其他时候他就像是一个完美的机器，一颦一笑毫厘不差。

不过也挺好，张磊是一个顶好的床伴。从不刻意挽留纠缠，自己也乐得逍遥。

只是，有那么一瞬间是想要你的蛮不讲理和恃宠而娇吧。

一瞬而已。

外面下雨了。稀稀落落的几滴砸在窗栏上摆放着的绣球花叶上。小小的叶片上一滴，两滴，断断续续出现，滑落，消匿。  
杨淏翔伸出手轻轻的碰了碰 嘶 好凉。

以前在哪本书上看到的来着，绣球花的花语是见异思迁。  
因为土壤中的酸碱度而改变颜色,在短短一个月花期当中颜色会发生多种变化。  
嘈杂的开着，一点也不好看。

回身坐到沙发上，对着电视机里的球赛发呆。  
大嗓门的主持人激动的讲解着并无人在意的赛况。一声“球进了！！”震得杨淏翔耳膜发颤。

哦，不是哪本书上看到的，是张磊讲的。  
这花也是那人买回来的。突兀的摆在空旷的窗栏上，映照着屋里残败凋落的四季光景。

原来，已经7年了啊。

杨淏翔被人放了鸽子。开玩笑，四九城里呼风唤雨的九爷竟然也会被人放鸽子。杨淏翔气不打一处来，可偌大的屋子只有他自己一个人，于是抄起身旁的抱枕就往墙上狠命砸了过去。  
胡撸胡撸栗子毛，抄起手机给张磊打了一电话。  
响了几声后被接起，  
“家没人儿，来玩会儿不”  
对方明显愣了一下，但很快就又用那种插科打诨的语气答到: “好啊”。  
黏腻的感觉让杨淏翔更加烦躁。  
“靠！”  
他冲着空气骂了一声，扯过被子蒙起头，愤愤地等那门铃出音儿。

不一会儿一股压抑窒息的感觉就朝人袭来。  
杨淏翔起身去开窗子，挽窗帘的时候突然想起那人说过的，最怕自己的影子。  
两人做的时候，从未拉下过窗帘。  
恍惚间小人又偎在自己身边，绒绒的小脑袋靠在他的颈窝上，开口是一阵瓮声瓮气。

他说他从南京南掉下的那天，其实是因为将他的影子看成了自己。本就受了旁人委屈，看到亲近的人来就朝着自己毫无顾忌的扑了去。

可那影子太慢，没能接住他。

后来醒过来时，迷迷瞪瞪不明就里，还以为杨淏翔是来替他讨公道的。  
直至起身不成伤口撕裂，才终于想起那场粉身碎骨的梦。

自那以后，张磊再也不敢瞧自己的影子。 

你说奇怪不奇怪，一想起那人是你，我竟就从未感受到痛。

门铃声适时响起，张磊裹挟着丝丝碎冰和夏风一起涌进了小屋，扑面给了人一个凉爽的拥抱。  
“翔子，我来啦！！”

握着衣料的手在等些什么，他们太知道不过了。  
不知是谁烙下了那个吻，于是欲望生根发芽 肆意蔓延，淹没了手脚，挡住了呼吸。  
熄灭了蠢蠢欲动的内里情愫，只余下身体，燃烧着赤裸的肌肉记忆。  
杨淏翔把人捞进怀里，密密麻麻的吻铺天盖地的袭来。张磊也倾身咬上了他的耳垂。

是有次采访中某人自己说的——最满意的部位是耳垂。

啃咬和舔舐是将人送上情动的最快方式。大剌剌的刺痛侵袭着浑身上下每一个细胞。  
他们叫嚣着:“来吧，尽欢吧，直到失去所有力气，永远。”

单薄的布料远远掩盖不住炽热的奔腾 爱人身上有几斤几两肉对方最是清楚。  
杨淏翔趁人接吻的空隙，大手悄悄滑进了裤子里。慢慢的摸索到男根所在，用手指上上下下有技巧的来回套弄。  
中指的指甲一不留神蹭到了小人儿的铃口，只是一瞬，便再无力气，整个滑入了男人给的温柔乡。  
“哥哥...你摸...摸摸我～”张磊实在受不住这样的上下夹击，颤颤巍巍的冒出这么句话。  
“磊磊是想要哥哥做什么呀？ 叫点好听的就给你...”  
张磊软着身子无法斥骂，只好照着心里的渴望原原本本的说:  
“想要哥哥...帮...帮磊磊...射...”

一句话说完，杨淏翔已经大手一挥将人整个儿翻了过去。  
抹了一把前段的白浊，就着手指戳进了正在紧张收缩着的后庭。

“啊...啊啊...哥...哥哥...没...没关系的...磊磊...磊磊想要你...”  
得，极力压抑怕伤着那人，人反倒嫌自己不痛快了。

一个用力，杨淏翔将自己全部送入了可人儿。紧致的肉壁紧紧的包裹着性器，张磊甚至能感觉出男人那东西上的每一根血管，每一条青筋。

就这样撕裂我吧，爱人。

有技巧的深顶一个接着一个，次次撞在那开启极乐的开关上。  
“翔...翔子...”张磊费力的抬起胳膊，把正在自己胸口肆意侵略的男人掰过头来，吻上嘴唇。  
他喜欢和他接吻，喜欢他近似虐待的侵犯自己。  
好像只有这样才能感觉到“活”，不仅仅是一个字，而是切实刻在我的骨子里。

“翔子...你...你会...娶...娶我吗?”小人儿被捣的一句话都说不清楚，却还是执拗的抱着杨淏翔，拼命把自己往他那肉刃上送。  
“不会” 杨淏翔倒是答得干脆，将人翻了个面狠劲的插了进去。

“啊...啊啊！！太...太深了...要...要坏了...慢点...慢...啊...啊啊～”  
看着小家伙这副模样，杨淏翔心里喜欢的紧。趴在人耳朵边用气声说到:  
“不过 我会操你，狠狠地操你，让你心甘情愿被我操一辈子...”

对， 我心甘情愿。

“磊磊，抱紧我的脖子。”被操透了的小人儿现在脑子里就是一团浆糊，迷迷糊糊的顺着男人说的做。  
“啊！！”突然一声惊呼，杨淏翔抱着他站起了身。  
这个姿势迫使张磊把全身的重量都压在两人交合的地方。他觉得自己就像漂浮在云端一样，马上就要失去意识。  
前所未有的深度让他感到害怕，可这种感觉只是一瞬。  
因为下一秒，杨淏翔已经将他抛到空中又狠狠地砸下。  
“啊...啊啊...啊～”嗓子里除了娇喘再发不出任何声音。  
男人像是来自地狱的审判者，一次一次将自己钉死在那根耻辱柱上。  
而自己，竟喜欢的不得了，连脚趾都蜷缩着，昭示赤裸的疯狂。

射精的前一秒，杨淏翔正准备退出来，张磊却夹紧了后穴不让他走。  
“别...别走...我想...要...要你...”小人儿已经累到精神恍惚 内壁却紧紧收缩了一下，杨淏翔只得缴械投降。  
两人重重地摔回床上，拥抱着，像是干涸水道上两条用唾沫润湿对方的濒死的鱼。

直直的盯着白色天花板，杨淏翔突然开口。

“磊磊，我要结婚了。”

感觉到身边的人明显的僵住，他抱歉的开口:  
“我知道挺突然的，但人姑娘追了我挺长时间了，咱不能老吊着人家不是。”

一阵沉默。

良久，张磊终于笑着开口:  
“挺好的，一直吊着人姑娘也不是个事儿。”  
杨淏翔还想解释些什么，可张磊已经支起身胯坐到了他的腰上。纤细的手指握住性器上下撸动，轻轻松松就让它重新挺立起身。

“九郎哥～我还想要你～”  
说完不等杨淏翔反应，张磊便自己一屁股坐了下去，让肉刃狠狠的劈开自己，浪叫出声。

他缓缓的蹲起再猛烈的坐下，扶着杨淏翔的腰荤话连篇:  
“啊～太大了～老公 你太棒了 啊～啊～太爽了～好深...操我...操死我...哥哥～啊啊～”  
恍惚了半天杨淏翔终于回过神来，一把将人捞起按回了自己身下。  
“小骚货，都会自己玩自己了，嗯?”  
又一轮猛烈的进攻。

今天的张磊好像特别的兴奋，浑身上下都是敏感点，碰一下一汪水，欲求不满的浪叫听的人血脉喷张。

终于结束的时候，张磊攀着杨淏翔的肩膀，笑嘻嘻的看着他说:  
“放心吧哥哥，我肯定不会缠着你的。你呀，回去好好准备婚礼，别忘了请我喝喜酒哦！！啊还有，我要做伴郎！给我留着位置听到没?！你要是敢不通知我你看我怎么收拾你！！”  
杨淏翔也笑:“放心吧啊 少了谁也不能少了您呐” 

我好想去你的婚礼现场，摸摸新娘子的婚纱裙，看看你们登对的模样。 

我好想好想，做你的新娘。

第二天中午，杨淏翔是被电话吵醒的。  
他按通电话，没好气的吼着:  
“谁啊 我这儿他妈睡着觉呢”  
“翔子！！  
你来北海公园一趟吧。我有东西给你”  
电话那头张磊的声音腻腻的，让人无法拒绝。  
即使再不想去，也睡不着了。  
索性胡撸胡撸栗子毛，坐起了身。  
“成。你先找个地方等我，我换身衣服就去。”

杨淏翔找到张磊的时候，他正坐在凉亭里望着湖面发呆。看到他来了开心的跳起来:  
“翔子，你来啦！！”  
杨淏翔的心好像被什么戳了一下，他不敢细想，只是开门见山的问:  
“你要给我什么?”  
小人儿见他不耐烦的神色，敛了敛笑容，从衣服口袋里摸出一个盒子。  
啪的一声打开，里面是一个戒指。  
张磊把戒指拿出，拉过杨淏翔的手，轻轻给他戴上。然后又将自己手上原本套着的那个取下，递给杨淏翔:  
“帮我戴上”

杨淏翔记得这个戒指。是那次在三庆演出一个粉丝送的。  
当时张磊在台上特别开心。拉着自己的手戴上，还非要戴在无名指牵起手给大家展示。  
下了台他便把那戒指扔到了桌上没再理会。没想到张磊又把它收了起来，留到现在。

杨淏翔不明白他想做什么。  
一脸疑惑的望着他，张磊只说你先给我戴上我再告诉你。  
无奈，捧起那人的手，缓缓戴上。  
指环一圈已经磨得发亮，看得出主人平时一定是长戴长玩的。  
他抬头刚想发问，张磊一把牵起他的手，一对戒指在阳光下亮着熠熠璨光，恍惚间迷了杨淏翔的眼睛。

他看到张磊在阳光下，发梢染着金灿日光，好看的笑容浮在脸上，正望着自己一字一句的念到:

“愿先生相离之后，

重拾折扇，

仕途傥荡风流，

缘遇相伴之人。

解怨释结，

更莫相憎；

一别两宽，

各生欢喜。”

字字句句，蚀骨灼心。分分秒秒，断指碎魂。

先生啊，我知道我这辈子不能嫁入你心。  
那就让我们和离吧，代替你们。  
以后这平安盛世，余生顺遂，你和嫂子好好去过，尝遍世间美好，白头偕老，永不相弃。  
磊磊只愿先生开心，磊磊只想守住先生，在暗无天日里，一辈子。  
磊磊很乖了，  
先生 可千万不要怪罪磊磊...

杨淏翔做了个梦。  
梦里他来到了南京南。  
他看到他的磊磊站在桥上哭，一抽一抽的打着嗝。  
他看到他的辫儿突然发现了他，通红着小脸儿开心的叫:  
“翔子！翔子 你终于来了！他欺负我...”  
他看到他的辫儿朝他跑了过来，  
他看到他的辫儿一脚踩空，  
他看到他的辫儿直直往下掉落，  
他看到他的影子没能接住他。  
血，血。  
铺天盖地的鲜血没住了眼睛，腥咸的味道充斥着身体。  
他听到辫儿在远处叫他，他听到小人儿断断续续哑着嗓子的哭喊:  
“翔子，你怎么没接住我啊...  
翔子，我好疼好疼...  
翔子，你抱抱我吧...”

原来是我，拿不起也放不下。  
原来是我，推你入这冰冷深渊。  
原来是我，隔岸观火却不救火。

辫儿，如果上天再给我一次机会，让我抽到那个再来一次的瓶盖，  
我一定稳稳的接住你，再不让你受一点委屈。

可我只抽到了谢谢惠顾。

所以 对不起，原谅我。  
放弃我，爱上我。

没有想象中的歇斯底里，没有狗血的电视剧情，甚至连一段简单的争吵都不曾拥有，张磊就好像什么都没发生过一样，照常演出，休息，台上和他打打闹闹，台下一起对台词吃晚饭。  
但是杨淏翔清楚的听到，有什么东西在这样的如常中死掉了。

那天早上杨淏翔照常去三庆打卡签到，可转了整个后台都没见到张磊，打他的电话一直处于忙音。  
他从未不打一声招呼就离开自己。  
一种窒息的恐惧霎时将他笼罩。

原来不知从何时起，你已经成了我生活的一部分  
原来当你突然不告而别的时候，我是这么的紧张和害怕。

掏出手机拨通了董九涵的电话，刚接通杨淏翔就对着那头大叫:  
“辫儿呢?怎么没来三庆??我给他打电话他也不接，是不是生病了??他腿没事吧??最近天凉他是不是感冒发烧了??昨天不还好好的吗今天是怎么了?? 他在哪儿你倒是说话啊！！”  
“杨哥你别急，师哥，师哥他没事。他前两天接了个综艺，现在正在休息室化妆准备上场呢...”  
“那就好那就好。照顾好他啊！回来要是有什么三长两短的你们都给我等着”  
一句话让杨淏翔的心沉到了肚子里。  
可同时，一种酸涩的情绪从心脏蔓延到胸腔。

又是从什么时候开始，我已经不是你生活的一部分了呢?  
原来你离开我的时候，甚至都不曾回过头。

原来  
世界上最遥远的距离，不是生和死，  
而是对方早已云淡风轻，你却仍旧念念不忘。

张磊去参加的是最近才开始筹拍的一档音乐节目。他被邀请去做导师，搭档近两年很火的偶像歌手，尤长靖。  
其实两人此前并未接触过，但不知为何，张磊看到眼前这个小人就挺喜欢，可能这就是眼缘吧。不自觉的就想和他亲近。  
小人儿乖乖巧巧的，一张口却又能把所有人都吓到。  
小小的身体里竟然积蓄着这么大的能量，张磊对他又多了一层由衷的敬意。

录完节目下台的时候，张磊突然瞧见一个身材高大的男孩儿给尤长靖披上了衣服。  
小人儿转头看他，满眼柔情。  
一个没忍住冲上前去  
“小尤老师！”  
“嗯？”两人一起转头。  
“那个…旁边这位是你先生？”  
没头没尾冒出来这么一句，张磊心里臊的直打鼓。  
少年对望一下，大大方方的张口： “是”。

像是看出了张磊的局促，立在小人儿身旁的男孩跨前一步：  
“你好，我叫林彦俊。以后还烦请您多照顾一下我家长靖。”  
“我家”两个字故意咬的很重。  
那么浑然天成，没有一丝的害羞逃避。  
张磊心里疑惑。  
两个正值上升期的流量艺人这样公开难道不怕身败名裂吗？毕竟这个社会对同性的包容真的是很严苛。可能是因为对少年没来由的好感，张磊直接问出了自己的问题。

“当然怕啊！我们也只是刚出道的孩子。  
有段时间确实是在逃避，两个人冷战吵架差点就真的散了。  
不过还好，我们明白的不算晚。  
这个世界上啊，别人想说什么我们根本控制不了。  
也很想就那么放弃吧，下辈子做个普通人。  
可是 我只有一辈子，放过了你，我要怎么活？”

先生，放过了你，我该怎么活。

杨淏翔是偷偷来的，提前并没有通知任何人。  
那是他第一次觉得他的角儿很陌生。

原来没了自己，他的角儿也是舞台上万众瞩目的月亮。  
原来离开了自己，他的辫儿是那么的自信从容 张弛有度。  
原来只是因为喜欢我，才愿意把自己可爱天真的一面曝光于世。  
原来你不爱我的时候，又帅又酷又潇洒。

是我把你弄丢了。一直 都是我。

张磊下了节目像往常一样去和其他嘉宾聚餐。几瓶酒下肚众人都玩心高涨，推搡着叫嚣着涌入酒吧。大概是因为胃里食物太少，酒精的吸收比平时快了许多。才一小时的功夫，张磊便已经意识朦胧舌头打架了。  
其实他没想到自己居然喝了这么多。  
自那事以来他对酒从来都是浅尝辄止。

是心想醉了吧，他混沌着。

大概是因为真的喝迷糊了，自己竟然看到翔子来了。  
翔子…翔子…我好…想你啊…

下一秒倾身用力抱紧了自己的幻象。

“翔子   
别动。  
让我抱一会儿…  
就一会儿…  
我保证…”

贪婪的闻着那人身上温柔乡的味道。  
先生，溺死我吧，在你怀里，就现在。

只是拥抱我就很满足了。  
你看，磊磊真的很乖，没有哭没有闹。  
那先生，可不可以多呆一会儿，就一会儿。  
磊磊好想你啊…想进骨头缝缝儿里。  
先生，我不想放过你了。  
磊磊痛，  
磊磊是坏孩子，  
磊磊真的好爱你。

是梦总会醒的。张磊歪着脑袋盯着墙上自己的影子发呆。  
昨天喝太多酒了，梦里九郎好像来过。  
谁知道呢 头太痛了，什么都想不起来。

同组的一个工作人员似乎很喜欢张磊。一段录制以来对他一直是多加照顾细心服侍。  
今天张磊睡过了头，来叫他起床的任务自然落到了那人身上。  
张磊迷迷瞪瞪的起床开门，把拎着豆浆油条的人迎进屋内。

一顿胡吃海塞。  
张磊的心情倒是好了不少，笑岑岑的搂着那人往门外走去。

上天总爱开玩笑。  
很不巧，这一幕刚好被来找辫儿的杨淏翔撞见。

心脏一滞。  
应该是这样的感觉。

他看着衣着简单的两人相偎走出房门，脑子火辣辣的痛。

他从来没有想过他的磊磊有一天会钻进别人的怀抱。  
他从来没有想过他的磊磊除了是他的，  
也可以是别人的。

难过，愤怒。  
一颗心像是泡进了温水，被这些感情细细密密的填满。

跳动的，翻滚着，闪耀在那骇人的滔天。

是我...来晚了吗？还是 我本就不该来。

挥舞出的拳头比大脑更先反应过来这个场面，一声惨叫那可怜的工作人员便被打倒在地。  
杨淏翔一个箭步抓住张磊的手腕就给按回了屋子。  
赤裸的双手近似疯狂的撕扯着身下人单薄的衣襟。  
一层一层，  
一片一片，  
像是抓住了救命稻草的孩子一般  
一鼓作气，  
奋不顾身。

张磊被这突如其来的惊吓弄得几近崩溃。  
他拼命挥舞着自己的胳膊:  
“翔子 你放开我！翔子，翔子 翔子...”近乎哀求的语气杨淏翔并不理会。  
掰过了小人儿的脸，望着他近乎是发狂的说:  
“张磊 你他妈就这么欠男人操吗??  
是不是谁都可以让你有感觉啊，嗯??”  
说着用手狠狠的揉了一把下身的性器。

“杨淏翔！！你给我出去！！！”  
张磊尖叫着，拼命挣脱着男人的压制。

“出去??  
怎么 磊磊不是最喜欢我操你了吗？  
你看，你下面的小嘴可是都流口水了呢！  
以前在我床上的时候那么骚，在别人屁股底下是不是也一样啊?”  
  
“杨淏翔！！！  
你他妈是人吗??????  
你给我滚！！！！！  
我这辈子都不想再看见你！！”

几乎是用尽全部力气甩出了一个巴掌，  
两人都愣在那里。

杨淏翔望着人通红的眼眶，没有一滴眼泪。

突然很失望很难过，  
像是小心翼翼藏了一整个夏天的糖果，  
再打开的时候却发现都生了虫子，发了霉。

无力，无趣，无可奈何。

原来世上大部分的感情不是你投之以桃我报之以李，  
而是你赠我琼浆，  
我还你泪光。

对不起 对不起 对不起

原谅我 原谅我 原谅我

我该如何面对你，以眼泪，以沉默。

杨淏翔现在就像影子一样跟着张磊。  
他感觉自己又回到了南京南，桥下站着的那个人拼命向他挥手：  
“辫儿，我在这儿！辫儿，你快过来…”

命运的齿轮像是倒带，将他一次又一次送回那个夜晚，面对那个冰冷的影子。  
它张张口对他挑衅：  
“如果知道糖块里面包着尖刀，  
你还会不会义无反顾的吞下。” 

杨淏翔也同样的不好受。  
自那晚开始他每天都会重复做那个灰色的梦。  
他看着张磊从他面前一遍遍掉下，  
听到他怨毒又委屈的问 “你为什么不接住我”，  
他看到张磊血淋淋的手把尖刀插进了自己的喉咙，狠命一划对他绽放灿烂的笑。

他害怕，  
他哀求，  
他歇斯底里，  
却并不会停下。  
一遍一遍，  
千刀万剐。

感情若不能将人拉扯变形那便就失去了他的魅力。

我困囿于此，心甘情愿。

再见到张磊的时候，他躺在医院刺眼的白床单上。

九涵说，他犯了胃病。

“我也不知道怎么回事，有一天开始师哥突然就不怎么吃饭了。  
我们劝他他也不听，你也知道他那倔脾气。  
今天刚好是凌晨录节目，在台上直接发着烧就晕倒了。”

辫儿，辫儿，为什么这么对自己啊 明明是我的错

仿佛又回到了16年的夏天，杨淏翔握住他的手，像是握住一整个宇宙。

张磊醒过来的时候，天是灰的。  
他看见趴在他身旁的杨淏翔。他对着他张口，张不开，就再张一下，终于发出了干哑的声音:

“翔子，你走吧。”

杨淏翔怕他出事一直保持着浅睡。此刻恍惚间听到那人的话，混沌的脑子里某个东西被刺破，细细密密的压抑，发涨的胸口。  
“辫儿...你别赶我走好不好...”

又是那种沉默。  
像针刺在血管上的颤抖，那种盘旋在梦里的，一直以来的颤栗，一点一点，一滴一滴的占据两人之间的全部距离。

到底是从什么时候开始，我没办法再正视你的眼睛。  
到底是从哪一句话开始，我们变得陌生又熟悉。

那个横亘在梦里的，飘忽不定的身影真的会消失吗   
好想把那朵玫瑰采掉插进你的坟墓。

我的爱人 去撑起那条帆吧   
准时离岸 像没有来过一样。

“张磊，你喜欢我吗?”  
几乎是从心房里挤出来的声音。

“不喜欢。”  
干净利落的回答。

当真不曾喜欢过吗   
我怎敢想。

“可是我喜欢你，辫儿。想和你过一辈子的那种喜欢。”  
杨淏翔望进他的眼睛，像是望进一整个四季。

他发誓这是他这辈子说过最正经最掏心窝子的话了，甚至比小时候那次掏鸟窝摔下来小腿骨折发誓这辈子都不再爬树还要真。  
杨淏翔低着头，等待命运的宣判。

比想象中还要久的沉默。  
杨淏翔瑟缩着抬起头，却正瞧见那人红着眼眶扑簌簌往下掉眼泪。

那是他的角儿，  
是他从十米高的天桥摔下来，  
被有心人设计陷害差点封杀，  
受了自己那么大侮辱   
都不曾掉过一滴眼泪的辫儿啊。

杨淏翔从没想过，  
他那像钢铁一样看上去无坚不摧的磊磊，  
有一天会因为自己的一句“喜欢你”而流下泪水。

到底是伤了你多深，  
才会让你对我的一句爱意敬之千里。

“翔子...你放过我吧...”

放过我吧 先生   
我真的 爱你爱到死啊

爱是一种 不断的，  
绝对的，  
完全的牺牲。

不过是意难平。

杨淏翔开始买醉。  
在那个酒精为他制造的光怪陆离的世界里，  
螃蟹会飞，乌鸦会说吉祥话，人们会下雪。  
他的辫儿会踏着夕阳最后一缕余晖奔向他怀里。

我从此不敢看观音。

聒噪的闹铃声震的杨淏翔耳朵生疼。  
恍惚间记得自己昨晚好像并没有定过闹钟。  
他强睁开眼晃了晃头，床头挂着的日历大剌剌的写着：“2016”。  
2016 2016…  
今天是几号来着？  
8月21…  
8月…  
辫儿！！辫儿！！！

几乎是凭本能的奔跑。  
穿过人潮，越过长街。

辫儿，辫儿，上天他给我那再来一瓶的瓶盖儿了。  
这一次，我一定会稳稳，稳稳的接住你。

“南京南站” 

红澄澄的四个大字赤裸裸的挂着，  
像是挂在杨淏翔的神经上。

广场，安检，回廊，大桥…

辫儿，我看到你了 我看到你了。  
你就站在那儿乖乖的等着我好不好，我来接你回家啦！  
早餐你想吃什么？那家肉饼怎么样！  
或者你忍一忍，中午我们一起去吃超大份的黄焖鸡好不好…  
听你的，都听你的。  
别怕，别怕  
翔子来了，翔子找到你了   
翔子再也不走了。  
我们说好的，  
你去哪儿我都跟着你。  
拉钩上吊   
一百年不许变...

“近日，南京市南京南站有一男子坠桥。据悉，这已经是近年内此地出现的第二起坠桥事件。目前事故原因尚在调查中。令人震惊的是，该男子系德云社当红相声演员张云雷的搭档，杨九郎。目前尚未可知此次事故是因为感情还是工作。央视新闻报。8月22日。”

磊磊，我吃到那颗苹果了。  
好酸。

你再也不用怕影子了。

我终是留在没有你的地狱。


End file.
